Aku adalah Rindu
by Sannin chan
Summary: Bagaikan senja yang ditelan ombak dalam balada sendu, itulah aku.


**Aku adalah Rindu**

Warning: OOC, Typo, Sasuke POV

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo, Jepang, 19 Oktober 2014

Dan hari ini ku beranikan diriku untuk menulis sepucuk surat untukmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau merasa terganggu ketika menerima suratku. Seperti angin lalu, anggaplah begitu, atau ketika kau tak mau, kau dapat menjadikannya abu.

Air langit tumpah dalam rupa titik-titik kecil yang disebut tetes oleh makhluk yang bernama manusia sepertiku, dan tumpahan air langit itu diberi nama hujan. Kau tahu, aku selalu suka hujan, entah itu hanya berupa gerimis ataupun hujan badai. Aku selalu suka hujan apa pun bentuknya.

Salahkah aku jika merindukanmu? Atau salahkah aku jika masih mengharapkanmu? Bodohnya aku karena tak pernah berani menemuimu.

Bertahun-tahun ku coba menyangkal perasaanku dan segala akal sehatku bahwa tak sedikitpun aku merindukanmu, apalagi masih menyisakan cinta untukmu. Namun bertahun-tahun pula aku malu pada hatiku karena tak pernah mampu meyakinkan diriku.

Mungkinkah kau merindukanku? Atau pernahkah sekali saja dalam benakmu terlintas namaku? Entahlah, yang ku tahu aku merindukanmu dan selalu merindukanmu. Merindukan sosokmu, meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin apakah rindu ini benar milikmu ataukah hanya sebuah ilusi karena rasa pilu.

Mereka bilang rasa rinduku padamu hanya karena rasa bersalahku dan semua perasaan itu adalah semu. Aku kelu dan tak mampu. Bagiku hanya hidup ini yang semu, sedangkan mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang baru dan tak akan pernah berlalu.

Hau tahu, selalu ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam diriku dan membuat denyut nadiku berpacu melawan waktu setiap kali ku ingat namamu.

Sakura, itulah namamu.

Seperti salju di musim dingin, putih dan dingin. Dan ketika panas itu datang, dengan apakah ia dapat beku kembali?

Seperti bunga bermekaran di musim semi, harum semerbak dan berwarna-warni. Dan ketika layu tiba, dengan apakah ia dapat mekar kembali?

Seperti mentari di musim panas, cerah dan terus bersinar. Dan ketika mendung itu datang, dengan apakah ia dapat cerah kembali?

Seperti daun-daun jatuh di musim gugur, indah dan semerbak bau daun tua. Dan ketika angin itu datang, dengan apakah ia dapat tetap bertahan pada ranting dan dahan?

Kau bagaikan candu, yang mampu membuatku kelu walau hanya sekedar melafalkan namamu.

Bolehkah aku memelukmu jika kita diijinkan bertemu? Atau kalau memang aku tak boleh memelukmu, bolehkah aku hanya sekedar menatap wajahmu dalam jangka waktu tertentu?

Enam tahun sudah kita tak pernah bertemu, bahkan tak sekalipun kau hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Jangan tanya aku "mengapa" atau "bagaimana" karena aku sendiri pun tak pernah tahu, yang ku tahu, selalu ku kenang dirimu di ujung hari ku. Enam tahun adalah waktu cukup untuk memberitahuku dalam bahwa kau tak menginginkan ku kembali berada di sisimu. Banyak hal yang akhirnya ikut berlalu dalam kurun waktu enam tahun dan ku sadari salah satunya adalah sebagian masa mudaku.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menghapus sosokmu dalam setiap kepingan ingatanku. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menunggu kedatanganmu kembali padaku, ya enam tahun tidaklah lama jika itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Hanya saja ketika aku sadar bahwa "sesuatu" itu berharga aku juga disadarkan pada kenyataan bahwa kau sama sekali tak merindukanku, bahkan kau telah berbahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang baru. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih beradu dengan keraguanku dan seketika bagiku menyadari umur itu perlu.

Hanya kenangan masa lalu dan selembar potret wajahmu yang menjadi penghiburku ketika aku merindukanmu dan berhara dapat berada di sisimu. Tapi bagiku, membuka masa lalu artinya aku harus mau dan siap menahan pilu. Pilu karena kesalahankulah aku kehilanganmu dan juga cintamu. Bodohnya aku karena lebih memilih harga diriku padahal aku tahu hatiku tak pernah menyangkal bahwa aku lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada harga diri yang semu.

Sudahkah kau memaafkanku? Atau masihkah kau membenciku karena telah melukai perasaanmu? Semoga akhirnya kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu sampai di penghujung usiaku, terlebih karena cinta tak pernah mengenal waktu.

Bagaikan senja yang ditelan ombak dalam balada sendu, itulah aku.

**End**

**Review ya**

**AN: hola minna-san, author kembali lagi dengan fict gaje nan abal-abal. hounto ni arigatou buat yang udah baca dan mau review. Ja nee**


End file.
